Abigail Armstrong
Abigail Armstrong is beautiful, charismatic, and talented... especially when it comes to manipulating the people around her. Abigail has always been the best student in her dance classes, and that's not a title she's going to give up easily. Naturally gifted -- and naturally ruthless -- she's always willing to push her body to the limit. Ballet is the most important thing in Abigail's life. She'll do whatever it takes to stay ahead of the competition, even if it means stepping on a few friends along the way. She is friends with Sammy Liberman and use to date him. Quotes Season 1 (first line): '''"I see you met Kat." "I'm not a bitch. I'm ambitious. There's a difference." "Sometimes I have glimpses that I don't want to be only about dancing" "I changed my mind. I think we're ready." '''Abigial: "I know this sounds kind of rediculois, but I have this thing-" Gorg: "Abigial always stands at the front of the bar." "But its after 10. You'll be breaking cerfew." "I'm not! This is natural." "What way was it ment to be?" "On a rare ocassion I get nervous. I always picture myself on stage." "I was literally cart-wheels when I heard they let you in!" "Mum, I topped every class, except hip-hop, but like it counts." "Carbs after 3:00? I'd rather eat a deep fried vending machine," "Gloria isn't it? These muffins are labeled 97% fat free, but were you there when they were made? Do you personally know that if any saturated fats slipped in?" "She was out of line. I had no idea she would react like that." "Well, If you're not leaving, I'll be making an official complaint. I don't see why my training needs to be compramised by some country hick, who smells like a sheep and thinks she can-" "Did you remember at anypoint of today, that you were supposed to be with me?" "Has it ever occured to you that I'm not going to change rooms, because you want me too." "Tara, you probablly shouldn't use that. Same as you felt comfortable to use my tolietries, I thought you wouldn't mind for me to use that (tooth)brush to clean my toenails. They came out really well." Kat: "Sing with me Abigail!" (puts the microphone to her mouth) Abigail: '"No thanks." '''Abigail: '"Are your hands always this clammy?" '''Sammy: "I'm illergic to you." Abigail: "It said 2 to 4 hours! 2 dash 4! Not 24!" Sammy: '''"Tara what do you think it says? 2 to 4 or 24?" '''Tara: '''Well its got a 2 and a 4 in it." (walks away) '''Abigail: "Do you want to know why I'm so mean to Tara? The 3 of you are a bunch of idiots!" Sammy: '''"I could be at the beach right now." Abigail: "I don't do beach." Sammy: "Why, you have another version for fresh air?" 'Abigail: '"I don't do sand. I don't do salt. And I don't do sun." 'Sammy: '"You now at some point in this sinario... toilets will come in to play." Abigail: "You can hold on." 'Sammy: '"Hey, not in 24 hours." '''Abigail: "It's closed for fumigation. Find another one! Why do boy's toilets stink so much?" Sammy: '"Why do you have to be so nasty?" '''Abigail: '"It's a fact. They stink." Sammy: "No! I'm talking about Tara's list. Why did you broadcast it? That was cruel and unnessecary." Abigail: "Less thinking and more doing, before we both die of espiciation!" '''Sammy: " I can't really 'go'... while you're listing. Do you think you could, hold your ears and sing or something? Please?" "There are types of girls here... who are, serious about dancing... and then there are girls who have boyfriends." "You're just like an annoying little insect, bussing around." "Carbs after 3? I'd rather eat a deep fried vending machine." "Like holding hands and swaping gum under the bleacher's public?" {C "You're telling me I look tense?!" Sammy: "Its a date." Abigail: "It really isn't!" Abigail: "You do know this is just bar, right?" Petra: "Hi I'm Petra." Abigail: "You don't have to wear pointe shoes durring warm-up." Petra: "It's how we'll dance when we're professionals. So why not always do it this way?" Trivia *Abigail's inicials are A.A. *She has a perfect attendence record until Kat and Tara lock her in her room. *She has a little sister named Paige *She was jelous of Petra Hofman because she was a better dancer than her and because she thought she was going to steal Sammy from her *She is the only character who hasn't been offered Sam's mum's poppyseed cake by him *Abigail has been barfed on twice. First time by Sammy second time by Petra *She is the only main character who barley interacts with Cristian *She wears a blindfold when she sleeps *She is anorexic *Her idol is Natasha Willis along with Tara *She hears bees when she gets nervous *Abigail had to go to therapy *Abigail and Kat used to be best friends until Kat stopped because she thought Abigail was a goody-goody *She sent two things about Tara to the whole school Relationships *Sammy Liberman **Start: A Midsummer Night's Dream (1,17) *End: Flight or Fight Response (1,22) Gallery ImagesCA10A1K6.jpg Abigail armstrong.jpg abby.jpg abigail.jpg imagesCA1ZXAIE.jpg imagesCA3M1J1L.jpg imagesCA42LQI8.jpg imagesCA45EK49.jpg imagesCAB3NP2J.jpg imagesCAE43JY6.jpg imagesCAF5K143.jpg imagesCAI0G39V.jpg imagesCANNJMXJ.jpg imagesCANYJO42.jpg imagesCASVTNIR.jpg imagesCAWIFJEV.jpg imagesCAYHW33L.jpg season 2.jpg Category:Meet the Characters Category:Popular pages Category:Female characters Category:season 1 Category:season 2 Category:season 3